lowdropratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Low Drop Rates Wiki
Welcome to Low Drop Rates Welcome to the hopefully more user friendly LowDropRates Website. I mainly decided to move on from invisionfree.com because it seemed difficult to navigate and control who had what permissions to where. I think ill be able to link information from FFXIclopidia easier reguarding dynamis and make things look better. Time will tell! News 10-11-10 Clev here for those of you that still look at this site. It's been rough since Tartin took hs break from the game, me and Aiosama have been doing our best to keep the gil coming. With the level cap increases we've seen a noticeable drop in attendance lately, but we've been doing a lot better than we used to. We've had a few members join the shell, and it would be great if everyone could keep coming and help others get the gear they're missing or wanting. If anyone has any questions, concerns, or comments to make; my e-mail is on my character page, feel free to send a message anytime. Also, Aio is getting tired of holding everyone's gil forever. . 7-02-2010 News about Leo I got a new job thats pretty shitty, they schedule me all over the place, and the runs i miss i'm probably there. Sorry guys but i need the money. I'll show up for what i can but i probably wont be around much anymore. Dynamis - Valkurm This run I was here for, and it went pretty much exactly as i expected except we didn't try the boss. I expected to try out the Charmga Goobue, then fail hardcore at the megaboss. But if you guys didnt wanna had your fill after Fairy Ring i can't blame you. Valkurm dunes is as unforgiving as it was in 2004. We're gonna stay away from this one for awhile. the only Drops were: *Bowan: Mirage Mantle *Gandaf: Warrior's Stone Dynamis - Jeuno Wasn't around for this one either, though i heard it went better than Bubu. You guys apparently got a lot of coin drops, though im not sure on relics so you'll have to bear with me while i try to get a list offa Tartin. Dynamis - Buburimu Wasn't around for this run but i heard you guys ate it on Apocalyptic Beast and missed Barong (Body Slam NM). Tough luck, guess i didn't miss much. 6-14-2010 Xarcabard 3rd and final Xarcabard for sometime. And what a run it was. For some reason all the old members come out of the cracks whenever there is armor they don't quite have yet. With only 2~3 new members our attendance somehow peaked at ~31 people. We steamrolled the zone after the 1st few pulls were a bit rough. MVP of the run definately goes to Tayter who managed to do a respectable 15~18% of the entire linkshells damage. The rest of you need to step up your pace a bit to catch up. We got 35 Bynes, 33 Whiteshells and 50 Bronzepeices (though 2 may have been lost at the end) bringing the run at ~970k profit. Armor that dropped was: *Aiosama: Argute Mortarboard (38 points) *Algun: Duelist's Chapeau (42 points) *Bntyhuntrx: Pantin Taj *Clevistre: Mirage Keffiyeh (21 points), Saotome Kabuto (11 Points) *Leonidus: Commodore Tricorne (26 points), Monster Gloves (sorry Silvos) *Miston: Warrior's Lorica *Roachy: Sorcerer's Petasos (50 points) *Rosaxox: Monster Gloves *Safinaz: Abyss Burgeonet, Saotome Kabuto *Serigal: Assassin's Armlets (54 points) 6-11-2010 Xarcabard 2nd of 3 Xarcabards, Much better than the 1st. everyone stepped up their game and we got some nice drops to show for it. the 100 sandy coin we found assured us profit during the run. In addition to the fun we had at the end against some Vangaurd Dragons the relic drop we got were: *Bowan: Scout's Jerkin, Wyrm Armet (1 point) *Roachy: Bard Cannions *Shinachan: Duelist's Chapeau (46 points) 6-08-2010 Xarcabard 1st of 3 Xarcabards, tensions still running somewhat high after Beaucedine, but not nearly as bad. Took a hit coin wise as we had a few pulls on the NM's that the PLD pulled to early and got pop hate on. Ended up 85k short of the 500k entrance fee which Roachy graciously donated. Only 2 drops to speak of on the 1st run: *Llewelyn: Duelist's Chapeau (60 points) *Sassyjd: Abyss Burgeonet Beaucedine Went well enough... lots of friction and tensions were high, made a good amount of money thank to the w00tz and pulled off a win at the last minute. Drops were pretty nice too: *Bntyhuntrx: Commodore's Frac *Bowan: Commodore's Frac *Doragon: Wyrm Mail *Roachy: Commodore's Frac *Shinachan: Cleric's Briault (5 points), Assassin's Culottes, Scout's Socks, Warrior's Cuisses 5-31-2010 Trial of the Magians *Leonidus: ~250 puks left before T3 VNM decision *Colleen: 2 more Zo'Khu Blackcloud before he moves onto the next trial Jeuno A rough clear for Jeuno as well. I ended up killing the shell trying to pull embassy while double weak. Also we wiped somewhere else that i can't remember. Not a terribly bad run though, we got win and cleared an unusual amount of mobs after we killed the boss which is rare. Drops included: *Aiosama: Cleric's Pantaloons, Saotome Sune-ate (7 points) *Algun: Duelist's Tights (21 points) *Darkwrath: Commodore Gants *Gandaf: Melee Gloves *Hoshikage: Warrior's Mufflers *Miston: Commodore Gants *Shinachan: Bard's Cuffs, Melee Gloves *Sydes: Commodore Gants *Zemusian: Duelist's Tights (26 points) 5-28-2010 Windurst A rough clear for windy, 178 coins dropped bringing in 108500 gil per attendee. Tartin's internet cut out just before the run started so i had to lot most of the coins that dropped, Missed quite a few but only ended up 1 short at the end. Drops Included: *Aiosama: Argute Loafers (12 points) *Serigal: Saotome Haidate *Sydes: Valor Leggings (23 points) 5-26-2010 Trial of the Magians *Clevistre finished Trial 169 to yield the sword: 5-24-2010 Trial of the Magians *Clevistre only needs 98 more flans during firesday or fire weather to complete his +4STR +12att sword. *Leonidus needs ~290 puks until he needs to decide whether or not he wants to kill T3 VNMs or 1000+ more mobs. *Gleevs needs 4 megalobugards to move on with his trial. which puts him 5/8 trials down. *Colleen just finished 3x Buburimboo and now moves onto his 1st 4x Trial against some Quadav in Beadeaux. Windurst Kinda a shitty run, few bad pulls at the wrong time, combined with grumpy statues pushed our time back a bit too far. got ~100 coins, making us easily in the profit side of things. Don't expect much back though. 5-21-2010 Trial of the Magians *Clevistre has reached Trial 168 on his sword. That puts him at 4/6 complete for a STR+4 attack +12 sword for BLU. He has left to kill: *Leonidus has reached Trial 77 on his Hand-to-Hand Weapons. This places me at 4/6 or 4/8 of the trials complete. San d'Oria This run went much better than mondays. We were able to beat sandy without too much issues. 2 very big links at both the gates put us in a tough spot but we powered on through the boss. Worked on the NIN NM but couldn't get close enough. Was able to clear leatherworking guild but that's about it for accomplishments. 141 coins dropped, i only got 140, so someones got a coin out there or it was lost to the void. As for Relics, list looks like such: 5-17-2010 San d'Oria Lots of problems on this run. Mostly stemming from too many DD's and not enough mages to support them. Couldn't keep the monsters we had asleep and many of the pulls were linked instead of pulled individually. I'm deciding to push all the runs back 1 day because of people who may need San d'Orian Win. Drops were ok. Good enough to bring in some profit with 78 Bronzepieces: Algun: Mirage Bazubands (7 points) Tblidak: Melee Hose 5-14-2010 Bastok Slow but steady clear with a few hiccups, nothing to show stopping here. Drops were nice included 1 100 coin and some nice relic: Algun: Summoner's Bracers (1 point) Bntyhuntrx:Assassin's Vest Clevistre:Mirage Shalwar, Wyrm Brias Colleen:Etoile Tiara Fenn:Argute Pants, Wyrm Brais Gandaf:Argute Pants Goldenchild:Assassin's Vest (1 point), Saotome Kote Mjdxmjd:Monster Jackcoat Serigal:Bard's Cuffs Shinachan:Assassin's Vest Stev:Melee Gaiters Tayter:Saotome Kote(Ralisiel Accidentally passed) Tiffytazzy:Assassin's Vest, Monster Jackcoat Trial of the Magians I don't think gleevs has made much progress but im currently working on Occ Atk Twice H2H for Footwork MNK build, and Clevistre is working on Soulsaber Trial 165. I'm 0/3 on Orctrap so far, Clevistre is like 3/100 Sea monks or something. 5-11-2010 Website Finally finished the Dynamis - Tavnazia page. Kinda tough writing a page on how to beat a zone you've never been in. Bravura (Relic Great Axe) Congratulations to Calix of Odin for completing his Relic Gaxe! Unfortunately now we have to find a new buyer for our Byne Bills but if you see him on send him a Congratulatory tell. 5-10-2010 Beaucedine 152 Whiteshells, 32 Bronzepieces and 140 Byne Bills puts a projected profit of 133826g per member. It's my opinion that we needed more people for a dual assist, there were many times i found myself wondering if we were assisting one target if we would have been going through monsters quicker. It all worked out in the end but next time we do multi assist, we'll make sure next time we try this that we have more people. Obtained Drops: Algun: Melee Cyclas (10 points) next time don't bid points till you know you have too Clevistre: Mirage Jubbah, Wyrm Mail Miston: Valor Breeches(25 points), Warrior's Cuisses 5-7-2010 Jeuno 45 Whiteshells, 45 Bronzepieces, and 48 Byne Bills. We did get a 2 whiteshells at the end that go distrbuted to me without inventory, they they were lost the void. A few late arrivals kinda messed up our building of pt's but we managed fine. a mis-pull on statue 086 & 087 slowed us down alot. In addition complaints were brought up about our current main tank Miston being to slow to engauge mobs. I will think about this over the weekend and try to propose something that can remedy the situation. Obtained Drops: Gleevs: Warrior's Mufflers Kwa: Koga Kyahan Leonidus: Wyrm Finger Gauntlets Miston: Melee Gloves Serigal: Bard's Slippers Shinachan: Assassin's Poulaines, Cleric's Pantaloons Upbeat: Koga Kyahan Trial of the Magian No one showed up Thursday, so i grabbed Gleevs and dragged him around killing various NM's to get his trials done for Gaxe. As i understand it now hes currently on Trial 367, putting him at 9/33 NM's killed. We will be doing more Trials tomorrow around 1pm, again if anyone shows otherwise we'll continue to get Gleevs weapon done. 5-5-2010 Points Spreadsheet Minor alterations to the points spreadsheet were made over night to make the Gildata Tab more automated. Making less Copy/Paste Work for me and Tartin. Figured i'd let you guys know, shouldn't really effect you but i know some of you like to know whats going on. 5-3-2010 Trial of the Magian Weapons I have decided it would be a great idea for our shell to work on Trial of the Magian Weapons together. The plan would be to do 1 weapon at a time all for the same augments. Example 1st-3rd week would be working towards say Cure Potency +15% staff, until we finished them (could do everyone's at the same time since kills count if your in the group), the we would move onto say DMG+10 Great Katana. Now we aren't super uber 1337 pwnage endgame HNM shell that would be able to take out T3 VNM's with relative consistency, because of this we would limit ourselves to the max of a T2 VNMs. Anything above T3 and your on your own essentially. If you would be interested please send me a message in game and I'll put you down on the sites new Trial of the Magians Page. Windurst Got 113 windy coins, made some profit but nothing special. While we discovered with about ~25+ people we can have 3 pts with 3 tanks killing 3 separate mobs to save time, it drains the mages mp alot quicker because pulls are faster. Also that you'd want a thf per tank so that you can have TH on every mob. We suspect thats what happened to us with coins on this run. We learned that pulling statue 072 1st at death house doesn't work. I suspect we'd do better if we took out statue 074 1st. As we would have a bit more room to maneuver and we could put ppl back a ways towards Windurst Waters zone.Drops went as such: Colleen: Etoile Bangles Eskil: Argute Loafers (35pts) Shinachan: Cleric's Duckbills (5pts), Assassin's Bonnet Sydes:Pantin Dastanas Upbeat:Koga Hatsuburi 5-1-2010 Website i've finished adding all the base Dynamis zones basic information about what drops and what to pull, tell me what you guys think about it and any ideas on what to add too it. 4-30-2010 O-hat Successful O-hat runs nets new O-hats for Colleen and Algun, Congratulations guys! Xarcabard Not a 1/2 bad xarcabard run, drops include: 1BLM, 1RDM, 1BLU, 1SCH, 2PUP, we also somehow managed to pull profit on this one. I'm not complaining, Grats on the drops guys. Latest activity Category:Browse